Raven (AVoS)
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Raven |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown}} Raven is a long-furred black she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Alderpaw overhears Darktail, Rain, and Raven talking quietly together from the den he and the other Clan cats are sharing. Darktail says it will be easy, but Raven is doubtful and points out the journey will be hard, and she had heard the stories about giant Thunderpaths that many cats have died on. Darktail replies that Thunderpaths hold no fear for them, and Raven walks away. :Raven is at the meeting in which they discuss what to do about Alderpaw seeing Mistfeather. She says it's better to be safe than sorry, as they don't know if they can trust the journeying ThunderClan cats. Raven notes they turned up out of the blue, and wonders if they could trust anything the Clan cats said. :She guards Alderpaw and his companions, and has her ears pricked, which keeps the journeying cats from making escape plans. Needlepaw raises her voice and says if they had left of their own accord, the rogues would have followed them to their Clans. Alderpaw and all the others turn to look at Raven, but if the black she-cat had heard, she gave nothing away. The next morning, Alderpaw, Needlepaw, Molewhisker, and Cherryfall creep past Raven's sleeping figure out of the den. Alderpaw guesses she will be in trouble with Darktail when he wakes up. Thunder and Shadow :Darktail's rogues attack a WindClan patrol, and Alderpaw recognizes Raven as one of them. The ThunderClan cats step in to help, but Bramblestar soon tells his warriors to release their opponents. Raven and her companions huddle together, eyes glittering with hate. Bramblestar tells Darktail to leave, so he pads away with his cats. :When Needlepaw introduces Violetkit to the rogues, she points out Silt and Raven standing next to each other. A bit later, the black-and-white kit is saved by Rain when an owl attacks her. Raven presses against Violetkit's side, and asks her where Needlepaw is. The kit says that she couldn't come, and she'd been sent to tell them. Raven is shocked that she came through the woods alone, as she's only three moons old. Violetkit promises that Needlepaw will visit as soon as she can, and the black-she cat agrees. Raven purrs to the kit that she should eat and rest before returning to ShadowClan. She makes Violetkit a nest, and lines it with moss. :The next morning, Violetkit wakes Raven up, and the she-cat snarls at her. Her gaze soon softens, and rouses Darktail to take the kit back to camp. The rogue leader agrees, but Violetkit is saddened that Raven isn't coming with them. Days later, Darktail's rogues come into camp with prey offerings, wanting to join ShadowClan. Raven carries a plump thrush, and Flame is next to her. :Moons after, Darktail's cats come to ShadowClan, and challenge Rowanstar's leadership. Raven is with them, and enters the camp with her rogue campmates. Shattered Sky :Raven first appears when Loki, Zelda and Max recite Darktail's oath of loyalty, and have to seal the blood pact. She assures them it's only a drop of blood, and it won't hurt. Darktail goes through the pact, and Raven was mentioned to be telling the truth. She is then assigned Max to look after. :Later, when the battle to take RiverClan's territory is being planned, Raven is seen by Violetpaw, close to Needletail's side, along with Roach. :Soon after, Raven is in the lead of a patrol that finds Mothwing and Alderheart crossing into Kin territory in an attempt to get Mothwing's herbs from the RiverClan herb store. She greets them politely, but her voice is harsh, and she questions what they're doing there. She lets out a snort of contempt, and says that the rogues aren't Clan cats; they are Kin, and don't follow any rules but their own, and asks Needletail if she's right in response to Mothwing. Needletail then says that the medicine cats can come get the herbs, but Raven angrily interrupts, asking if she's a mouse-brain, in which Needletail replies that they can have them if they teach Puddleshine about them, and she stops as if considering Needletail's suggestion, her face thoughtful. :She gives an ungracious shrug, and agrees, telling the silver she-cat she might have a point, and threatens Alderheart and Mothwing, saying that if they do anything wrong, they'll leave with a limp, if they leave at all. She escorts the two medicine cats back to the rogues' camp, flanking Mothwing. Alderheart tries to look around to see if he can spot Dawnpelt, but Raven hustles him and Mothwing along too quickly. She leads them to the medicine den, where Puddleshine is sorting herbs, giving Needletail the chance to put her plan into action. Puddleshine easily recites what watermint does, so Raven slides out her claws, her eyes sharpened with suspicion. She then relaxes her suspicious stance, and simply cleans her claws as Alderheart and Mothwing educate Puddleshine on what marigold is. She stands by Needletail and Alderheart, watching the two speak, and also listening. :When the kittypets are eating fish, they mention that they've seen Raven fighting over a fish before. Raven and Sleekwhisker herd the RiverClan prisoners back into their den after Darktail succeeds in making them recite the oath of loyalty towards the Kin. Darktail questions Violetpaw on who gave the herbs away, and when she tells him it was Needletail, he mentions that Raven told him, and she thinks in horror that of course it was her. :Darktail calls to Raven, Roach and Nettle when Violetpaw brings them prey. Later, when Violetpaw's plan is thwarted by Sleekwhisker, and she's shoved into Darktail's den, Raven is one of the cats who grab her neck fur with a paw, and sinks her claws into her pelt. Raven, along with Roach, drag her forward until Violetpaw's in front of Darktail. The rogue leader motions to Raven and Roach once more, and they grab her again and haul her from the den. She follows Darktail, still gripping Violetpaw. Raven holds Violetpaw back as Darktail pushes Needletail's head under the lake, and her teeth are bared and her eyes mocking. Darktail gives Needletail a choice, to kill Violetpaw herself, and she stands straight, commanding them to give her over. Raven and Roach push Violetpaw forward hard, making her stagger, and with a final shove, propel her forward. Needletail pounces, but then whirls, attacking Roach and Raven, and they stagger back, taken by surprise. :As Darktail splashes from the lake, Raven's shock is gone, and she jumps forward. However, she breaks away from the fighting and chases after Violetpaw as she escapes, and Violetpaw frantically tells herself she has to escape Raven. :During the battle with Darktail's Kin and WindClan, Raven lunges for Twigpaw. The apprentice darts aside to land a blow, but Raven whirls swiftly and trips her. In the final fight with the rogues, Darktail calls to retreat, and Raven is one of the cats to flee with him. River of Fire'' :As Violetshine is out searching for the missing kits, Flaxkit and Hopkit, her and her patrol consisting of Rowanclaw, Macgyver, and Yarrowleaf, find the kittypet, Jacques, who takes them to where the kits are. Violetshine notices cats sitting beside a pool, recognizing one of them as Raven, a member of the Kin, who she recalls as holding her back as the violent rogue Darktail killed Needletail. :Rowanclaw, attempting to save the trapped kits from death, fights Nettle and Sleekwhisker, allowing Yarrowleaf and Tawnypelt to grab Flaxkit and their sibling Hopkit, tearing away. Raven streaks in pursuit with Susan, but before she can follow them, Violetshine leaps forward, clawing her back, yowling about Needletail as she shoves the black rogue down the slope. As the SkyClan warrior falls, Raven hisses that Darktail should've killed her when he had to the chance, and in retaliation, Violetshine scratches her shoulder. :The black she-cat lunges for the splotched warrior's throat, but she dodges by thrusting her backwards, satisfied as Raven scrambles away, but is attacked by Jacques. Tawnypelt drives the kittypet off, and Raven flees with Sleekwhisker, disappearing into the undergrowth. Violetshine yowls at them as they depart to not come back, since they've betrayed the Clans for the last time. Quotes External links * * * Notes and references de:Rabe (S6)ru:Воронаfi:Raven Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Minor characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:River of Fire characters